Harto
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Harry está harto de todo. ¿Acaso no es bastante haber derrotado a Voldemort? oneshoot, drabble


_Titulo_: Harto

_Autora_: Akasha

_Resumen_: Harry está harto de todo. ¿Acaso no es bastante haber derrotado a Voldemort? oneshoot, drabble

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬. Esto es una obra de ficción y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico de la misma. (duh!)

_

* * *

_

_**~demonstro~**_

Harry arrojó con rabia el ejemplar del _Profeta_ que tenía en su mano contra la pared. Tan sólo pensar en el último artículo de Belinda Commère –una bruja francesa que en poco se diferenciaba de Skeeter, y que desde luego había recogido el manto de la desagradable reportera- lo llenaba de furia y cierta desesperación.

_"[…]El héroe que hace pocos meses derrotase al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y restaurase así la paz en el Mundo Mágico ha decidido, teniendo en cuenta que la guerra ha terminado por fin, tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. El modo en que el Elegido se ha desmoronado tras la Batalla Final es comprensible –al fin y al cabo, cuatro horas de duelo interrumpido contra quien-ustedes-saben no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera- pero su negativa a aceptar un puesto en el programa de formación de Aurores y en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica internacional ha truncado las esperanzas de miles de fans y de la mayor parte del mundo mágico, que espera impaciente nuevas noticias de El-Hombre-que-Triunfó, considerado por muchos el mago más poderoso de nuestros tiempos. [..] Resultan su historia y su reticencia a continuar con su vida, en última instancia, tristes pero encantadoras."_

Absurdo.

Era desesperante, se ahogaba en toda esa maldita compasión, que lo cubría y ahogaba bajo su dulzura. Miradas compasivas, gestos de consuelo, y él tan sólo quería huir...

No es tan sencillo recibir compasión.

Preferiría mil veces el desprecio. Así podría revolverse, y gritarles, y defenderse, y justificarse, delante de todos y de sí mismo, y podría empezar a sentirse mejor. Pero, ¿cómo iba a gritar por unas palabras piadosas? ¿Por una sonrisa amable?

No, debía permanecer callado, muriendo lentamente, irremediablemente.

Casi sentía ganas de tomar su varita y pronunciar las tan temidas palabras, ésas que debió aprender a utilizar en la guerra, o un cuchillo, una pistola, cualquier cosa, y acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Con la culpa, con el dolor, con todo ese maldito sufrimiento y la insoportable compasión. Casi. Pero no podía hacerle eso a sus amigos, no podía obligarlos a sentir el horror de su muerte. Bastantes muertes habían soportado ya, y se negaba a ser aquella que finalmente les rompiese. Así que callaba, se tragaba todas esas palabras amargas que pugnaban por salir y se sentía lleno; lleno de culpa, de dolor, de sombras. Muriendo lenta y suavemente, como un veneno que poco a poco acabase con su alma.

Volvió la mirada. Su foto, en la portada del _Profeta_ –cómo no- le sonreía inocente. Esa foto era una de las menos recientes, probablemente con el objetivo de recordar a los lectores que además de destruir a Voldemort había logrado otras proezas antes, que no era un mago común que ya hubiese cumplido su cometido. En ella se veía a Harry, mirando con gesto aturdido a la cámara y tratando de esconder su cicatriz bajo el flequillo, y al fondo podía distinguirse a Víctor Krum y Ollivander, preparados para iniciar la ceremonia de comprobación de las varitas. Pero bajo la mirada confundida del niño que había sido Harry podía ver las sombras que ya le atormentasen aún entonces, ese temor y ese infinito _cansancio_ que ahora le impedía vivir.

Mientras el _Profeta_ seguía preguntando a gritos, desde los chillones titulares rojos, si el _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ había decidido tirar la toalla y decepcionar a la comunidad mágica británica, Harry salió de la habitación y buscó su escoba. Necesitaba descargar energía, y después…después tal vez hubiese llegado el momento de tener unas palabras con el director del _Profeta_.

**~_compleo_~**

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
